Cool Love
by SFGrl
Summary: Yep, another songfic. The story has been done so many times, it's not even funny. complete


Yes, it's another songfic. Takes place in Season Four. The guys and gals never switched apartments in my little universe. This story has beed DONE TO DEATH. There is absolutely nothing new or innovative here. So, uh, yeah.  
  
~Cool Love~  
  
Chandler slammed the door, and made a beeline for his bedroom, slamming that door as well. He heard Joey open his bedroom door, and approach Chandler's room.  
  
"Dude, what's going on?"   
  
Chandler didn't reply. He really didn't know what to say. Especially to Joey. After all, he had almost lost Joey's friendship over Kathy. And now, here he was, sitting in the dark, the image of Kathy and that...that GUY, in his head. He supposed that it was karma, coming back to bite him on the ass.   
  
"Chandler? What's going on?" Chandler could hear the nervousness and panic in Joey's voice.  
  
Chandler sighed heavily, and opened the door. He looked at Joey for a moment, defeated and deflated.  
  
"Kathy's cheating on me," Chandler mumbled.  
  
"Oh. Dude, I am so, so sorry."  
  
"Yeah." Chandler said blankly.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Chandler followed Joey over to Monica and Rachel's for breakfast. He plopped down on a kitchen chair, half-listening as Rachel continued to rattle on about...something. He thought he heard the name Joshua, so he assumed it had to do with that crush of hers. Eventually, he completely tuned out of the conversation, and instead concentrated on not throwing up all over the plate of waffles Monica had just set in front of him.   
  
Ross had come in without Chandler even being aware of it. Apparently, he had said or done something that would have normally solicited a sarcastic remark from Chandler, because he looked up to find five sets of eyes on him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chandler, are you okay?" Monica asked, her head cocked to one side.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I just...I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go," Chandler pushed back his chair, and left the apartment.  
  
He was in his apartment for approximately a half a second before Monica came in.  
  
"Chandler, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Kathy cheated on me." Chandler whispered.  
  
"Oh my God. Sweetie, I am so sorry," Monica pulled Chandler into a hug. He found that it was exactly what he needed at the moment.  
  
~Love is a flame  
~I just got burned again  
~You're always there  
~Each time I need a friend  
~Cool Love  
~Cool Love  
  
***  
  
It was several weeks before Chandler started to feel normal again. He was able to keep himself distracted at work, and when he got home, Monica and Joey would help distract him with whatever they could. He wasn't sure when exactly it happened, or what day it was that he woke up in the morning, and didn't immediately think of Kathy. He just knew that he felt better, being close to his friends, knowing that they would always be there for him.  
  
Then, one Saturday night, he was sitting on Monica's sofa, watching a movie. Monica was cuddled up against his chest, munching on popcorn. She shifted, and moved her hand to his knee. He felt a strange twinge, something he hadn't felt, or let himself feel, for a long time. He immediately felt guilty, knowing that Monica was his best friend, and nothing more. Still, he couldn't help wondering...  
  
~I don't know why I didn't ever see  
~The one who was always right there for me  
~Could it be you and I  
~Should give it a try  
~I only know  
~That I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~No I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~Cool love  
~Cool love  
  
Chandler found himself staring at Monica, and eventually, she noticed.  
  
"What?" Monica said, trying to read Chandler's strange expression.  
  
"I...don't know," Chandler said quietly, suddenly feeling embarassed.  
  
"You look a little lost."  
  
"Or maybe a little found," Chandler smiled, a realization dawning on him.  
  
"That made NO sense."  
  
"Nothing ever does."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chandler looked back up at Monica, his eyes searching for the approval he needed. She looked at him strangely, trying desperately to figure out what it was he was talking about. She searched his eyes for an answer. Suddenly, and without warning, she felt a strange surge in the pit of her stomach. It was the *way* Chandler was looking at her that made her feel suddenly very uncomfortable. And yet she couldn't stop staring at him. She could not tear her eyes away. It was then that she knew. He wanted more.  
  
"That's a dangerous line you're crossing, Bing," she finally uttered, and pulled away from him, shattering the moment.  
  
"It's a blurry one, though, isn't it?" he whispered.  
  
"That's your broken heart talking," Monica said desperately.  
  
"No, it's not." Chandler said, his voice suddenly much deeper and huskier. Monica was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, and by the straightforward reply.  
  
"Chandler--"  
  
"We could be great," Chandler said softly.  
  
"We could end up like Ross and Rachel."  
  
"We should take the chance."  
  
"No, we shouldn't"  
  
Monica walked into the kitchen, and leaned up against the counter. She was terrified that Chandler would stand up and follow her. She was thrilled when he finally did. He stood behind her, much closer than he should have. Much closer than a friend would. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and her own breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Monica," he whispered, and she shivered. "Take a chance."  
  
"Why?" she couldn't muster the courage to turn and look at him. She knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it too. She had been thinking it for a long time. It'd just happened one day. She had been watching one day, as he talked with Kathy in Central Perk. She'd seen how he was with her. She'd seen him kiss her hand. And she'd melted. And she'd felt jealousy creep into her heart. And then she'd felt guilty. Because he was her friend. He was only a friend.  
  
"Because." That was all he said. That was his only reply. Somehow, it was enough. She sighed, and her breath was shaky. He put his hand on her arms, and pulled her toward him. She didn't pull away. He took it as a sign.  
He leaned down, and kissed her bare shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw. She turned around, and let him Cross The Line.  
  
~It feels so right being here with you  
~Just two old friends but now there's something new  
~So easy to talk  
~Just take it all off with the one I love  
~And I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~No I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~Cool Love  
~Cool Love  
  
His kisses took her breath away. His hands made her shiver. He made love to her like no one had before. And she fell. She fell, and she knew there was no turning back. This was what she had been missing. This was the void that needed to be filled. This was the light that made her see. He would love her forever. And she would want nothing more.  
  
~I was so lost  
~Needed more than a friend  
~Love was right there  
~You saved me again  
~And I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~No I, I'm never gonna let you down  
~Cool Love  
~Cool Love  
  
  
She fell asleep in his arms, and he watched her sleep. And for the first time, he could see past the moment. He could see his future, and he could see his future with her. He realized he had never really known love. He would never know another like this. He was found.  
  
~Love was so close  
~Finally it came to me  
  
  
"Cool Love" by Chris Isaak, from the upcoming cd "Always Got Tonight", in stores 02/12/02 


End file.
